


Been Gone Too Long

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-23-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Been Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-23-08

Ioan doesn’t have to look at Matthew to know he’s smiling. It’s one of the advantages – or a side effect at least – of being friends for too many years. Still, it’s good to see him smile; even better to know Ioan’s the reason behind the grin. Matthew’s been far too busy of late, and he and Ioan haven’t had time or occasion to just lounge about and tell each other bad and increasingly disgusting jokes.

“So then the bear says, you didn’t come here to hunt, did you?”

Math cracks up, giving over past the grin to full-blow laughter, nearly committing the sin of spilling his beer. “Christ, Ioan.” He slumps back against the sofa cushions and drinks some of his Guinness to prevent any future mishaps. “Where’d you hear that one?”

“TV, mate.” Ioan turns his head, resting it on the back of the sofa and smiling at Matthew. “God, you’re lovely when you laugh.”

Matthew smiles and sets his beer down, reaching over to brush damp fingers against Ioan’s lower lip. “Flattery, Gruffudd? You must want something.”

“No.” Ioan’s almost surprised to realize he’s telling the truth. “Just like seeing you happy.” 

“I am.” Matthew doesn’t stop smiling, though he does replace his fingers with his thumb, rubbing Ioan’s lip again. There’s something drowsy in his eyes, something promising and Ioan can feel his body respond. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Matthew truly smile, even longer since this. “Happy with life. Happy t’ be here.”

“Hollywood?”

“Sure,” Matthew agrees as he leans in, replacing his thumb with a light whisper of his lips. “’s what I meant.”

Ioan opens his mouth under Matthew’s letting him deepen the kiss. Matthew moves closer until their thighs are touching, until Matthew’s hand is buried in Ioan’s thick curls, until Ioan’s leaning back against the arm of the sofa, turning to give Matthew better access to his body. Ioan’s all long limbs and Matthew’s more compact, but another advantage of being friends for so long – definitely an advantage this time – is that they’re good at this. They find the right ways to fit together, to contort themselves until they find those sweet spots where they’re pressed against one another, moving together.

It’s easy enough to get Matthew’s trousers undone, to slide his fingers into his boxers and wrap his hand around Matthew’s prick. Easy enough to arch up as Matthew returns the favor, stripping Ioan’s clothes away so that they can rub against one another, skin on skin. Ioan shifts his hand to encompass them both and Matthew groans as he starts thrusting, guiding the motion of their bodies as Ioan strokes them both, rubbing their pricks together until all there is in the world is Matthew’s hot breath and hard body and the distant sound of rugby somewhere a million miles away.

When Matthew comes, hot against Ioan’s prick and fingers, Ioan buries a groan against Matthew’s shoulder, sucking the smooth skin there as he thrusts upward, aching for his own release. Matthew growls low, still grinding against him until Ioan’s head falls back and he gasps for air as he comes as well. 

Ioan lies there for a long time, breathing Matthew in as Matthew rests his forehead against Ioan’s, still braced over him. Ioan reaches up with his free hand and traces Matthew’s lower lip. “You really are lovely when you smile.”

Matthew kisses him softly, still smiling as he tastes Ioan’s mouth. “Are you implying here, Gruffudd, that you might have had ulterior motives to getting me to smile?”

“As if I’d admit if I did.” Ioan tugs Matthew down for another kiss. “Your beer’s probably all warm.”

“Good,” Matthew teases. “Now it’ll taste like it’s supposed to.”


End file.
